Mortal Kombat Time
by ITM
Summary: Shao Kahn wants to take over Ooorealm, but Liu Kang and Raiden want to help defend the warriors of Ooorealm, and to give them a chance at beating the mighty Shao Kahn in a tournament of Mortal Kombat. Liu Kang, Raiden, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax, Kung Lao, and the rest of the Earthrealm defenders teach Finn, Jake, and friends to "Finish Them!" Time to test their might!


**Mortal Kombat Time**

**By: ITM**

**Chapter 1: Baraka Attacks!**

In Outworld, Shao Kahn had been recently defeated by Raiden, and wanted revenge, but couldn't, for the Mortal Kombat tournament had already passed, and he had lost. The Elder Gods would not permit another one for another fifty years.

"Quan Chi!" Shao Kahn called. "Come here!" The pale sorcerer from the Netherrealm walked into Kahn's throne room.

"You called?" Quan Chi asked.

"I haven't had the pleasure of conquering a realm in decades!" Kahn said. "What realm have we not invaded ever?"

"I'll check the multiverse map," Quan Chi said. Quan used his magic to create a map of the multiverse, and handed it to Kahn. "I'm afraid we've invaded so many realms, I don't see one we haven't tried to conquer already."

"Wait a minute," Kahn said, pointing at a realm on the map. "What about this one?" Quan looked at the realm Kahn was talking about.

"That is Ooorealm," Quan Chi said. "It is a very strange and colorful realm, I thought it would be to bizarre for you."

"It won't be pretty when I'm done with it! But first, I want to make sure it is inhabited. Get Baraka to invade that realm, and he'll report back here with news of the realm."

"Very good, sir. I'll send Baraka at once." Quan Chi left to go send Baraka to Ooorealm.

* * *

In the Land of Ooo, our favorite human and shape-shifting dog were hanging out at the Tree Fort.

"Yo, Finn!" Jake called to his best friend.

"Yeah?" Finn yelled back as he walked over to Jake.

"How long has a monster been living in the woods?" Jake asked.

"Be specific," Finn said. "It's the woods of a war-torn planet. We have monsters everywhere!"

"Okay, how 'bout one with blades in his arms?"

"What?" Jake pointed to the woods and they saw some sort of creature with many fangs in his mouth and blades that came out of his arms. The blades were stabbing a sheep to death. The creature then ate the sheep carcass.

"Glob, dude!" Finn said. "That dude's totes ugly."

"Hee-hee," Jake chuckled. "Yeah! Maybe that sheep was his girlfriend and she just dumped him 'cause he's so ugly, and now he's getting revenge! Hahaha!"

"Hahaha, yeah!" Finn laughed along with Jake. The duo started laughing uncontrollably. The two were crying, they were laughing so hard. When the two opened their watery eyes, they saw the creature running towards them with his blades ready to kill. Finn and Jake stopped laughing and got serious. Finn pulled out his Demon Blood Sword and was ready to fight. The creature came up to them and stopped.

"You dare to laugh at me?!" the creature said in rage. "I am Baraka! My blades will find your hearts!" Baraka swung one of his blades, but Finn blocked it.

"Baraka, is it?" Finn said. "You will not terrorize our world!" Finn tried to stab Baraka, but the creature dodged it.

"You will die!" Baraka yelled. "I challenge you to a fight of Mortal Kombat!"

"Mortal what?" Finn asked. Baraka charged at Finn. He was ready to slice and dice some limbs.

Baraka swung a blade at Finn, but Finn parried and attempted a stab, but Baraka moved out of the way. From behind, Jake grew his fist five times its normal size, and tried to crush Baraka, but the beast dodged, ran towards Jake, and stabbed him in the chest. Jake coughed up blood,

"JAKE!" Finn yelled. Finn screamed in rage as he charged at Baraka, sword swinging in a frenzied manner. Baraka blocked each attack, and tried to stab Finn's heart, but Finn sidestepped and sliced Baraka's arm off. Blood gushed out like a geyser as Finn swiftly cut off the other arm. Baraka screamed in pain as Finn finally cut his head off. Baraka's headless and armless body crumpled to the ground. His head was picked up by Finn, who tossed it in the air, and as it came back down, Finn used the flat part of his blade to send the head flying into the woods like a bat hitting a baseball. Finn checked on his wounded buddy.

"JAKE! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Finn yelled. Jake clutched his wound.

"Please, Finn..." Jake gasped. "Take me to... the...hos...pit...al." Jake fainted.

Finn picked up Jake's body and ran as fast as he could to the Candy Kingdom.


End file.
